


What is love to you?

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy, Homework, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: How would you describe love? What is love to you? Frank wasn't really sure how this was an English assighment. He was twenty four for god sake, what did Frank know about love?





	What is love to you?

_How would you describe love? What is love to you?_ Frank wasn't really sure how this was an English assighment. He was  _twenty four_ for god sake, what did Frank know about love?

 _ **Love is a beautiful thing.**_ Okay, even his opening line sucked. He deleted it before sighing loudly,

 _ **Love isn't an easy thing to write about. It isn't like the movies, it's hard and soul destroying**_ Frank paused with his hand above the keys, chewing his lip as Gerard came into their apartment and ruffled Franks hair hello,  _ **Love isn't a feeling I have very often. I don't have any blood related family but what I do have is the best friend in the entire world.**_ Frank deleted it all before watching Gerard put on his headphones as he stood by the window, trying to get the best light on his own project. He could faintly hear heavy guitars as he turned back to his laptop,

_**When I pictured falling in love as a child, I always pictures a gorgeous women. I imagined she'd like the same music and I would always be able to make her laugh. Turns out, love isn't like the movies. It isn't even like the books that line my apartment, it's an overwelming feeling of fear of rejection and butterflies at the worst time possible.** _

_**I fell in love when I was sixteen. At first, I didn't understand why I always wanted to be around them or why I blushed whenever they were around. And then it clicked in my head that I didn't feel it for anyone else. Only this one person who changed my entire life.** _

_**Maybe it was because I fell in love with a man, the last person I ever pictured myself falling for. My best friend, the dork I grew up with and the man who makes me laugh daily. Was it like the fairytales? Did I rush in and declare my love for him? No. Defiently not. Will I ever? Maybe. You see, lo**_ _**ve is being there when nobody else is. It feels like walking into a room and knowing you're finally home. That is how I feel when I look at him. I hope it never changes.** _

_**It conclusion, Love is my favourite thing in the entire world. It's also one thing I hate more than words decribe. Does that make sense? No. Love isn't suppose to make sense. The most important things never do.** _

_**By Frank A Iero.** _

"Frankie? Are you listening?"

"Huh? No. Sorry. What's up?" Frank turned to watch Gerard stretch, his finger tips inches from the ceiling. Frank got up without a second thought, wrapping his arms around Gerards middle,

"I was saying, do you want to go for a few beers tonight?" Gerard hugged him back immediatly as Frank nodded, 

"I have a paper to edit and shit. But yeah, beers." Gerard hummed quietly, biting Franks forehead gently until he pushed him away lightly. 

"You're a dork."

"But you're laughing. See? Look at that little smile." Frank slapped at the hands that poked his cheeks until Gerard stuck out his tongue.

"I'm gonna shower. Can you make me a pb&j?"

"Sure, Frankie." Gerard hummed softly. When Frank returned from the bathroom, Gerard had a mug of coffee and his sandwich sat out on the coffee table, but he was nowhere to be seen. And then Frank noticed his paper printed out and sat right next to the mug of coffee.

"Gee? Did you read my paper?"

"No. You didn't say I could." Gerard appeared in the kitchen doorway, chewing on a Twizzler.

"Why? Is it porn?"

"It's an English paper, dork. Thanks for printing it. When are we going? And where?"

"Just Central. An hour?"

"Cool beans, Gee." Gerard ruffled his hair on the way passed before fisting a loose hand in Franks hair and darting a kiss onto his skin. Frank relaxed into it, even if it was just Gerard being his usual self, Frank was in love.

Three beers in and Franks skin was buzzing, he kept bouncing his leg until Gerard placed a hand over his knee, fingers brushing the skin lightly.

"Why are you bouncing? Are you nervous?"

"Ha. No." Frank whispered quietly. Gerard kept his hand there, stopping Frank from bouncing as they watched the crowd pass by. When Frank eventually got up for fresh drinks, he wasn't expecting an attractive man to wink at him. He found himself smiling back automatically, 

"Hey there. I'm Derek."

"Frank. Hi." Frank grinned as he paid the bartender.

"Sorry to be blunt, but would you like to get out of here, grab some food?" 

"I.." and then Frank felt a hand on his neck and faintly registered fire red hair before lips were on his, interupting every thought in Franks brain besides that one that screamed  _Gerard._ Gerard broke the kiss first, taking one of the beers from Franks hand and turned around, heading to the smoking area before Frank could even process what just happened. When he could eventually got his body to move, he drunk his beer in one go and made a beeline for the smoking area, finding Gerard staring into his beer bottle.

"You kissed me."

"I'm sorry." 

"Let's go home." Gerard finally looked up at him, wide eyes and parted lips. Frank took two steps closer, cupping Gerards jaw before pressing a dry kiss against his lips. He pulled away, chewing on his lipring before repeating the same three words. Only this time, Gerard gave a small nod.

When Frank woke up the next morning, Gerard was snoring next to him and drooling all over Franks pillow. He touched his jaw, feeling the stubble under his finger tips before pressing a kiss to his nose lightly.

"S'early."

"That it is, Gee. Do you want to go for breakfast? We can get French toast." Frank kissed his nose again before his lips lightly.

"Mmm. Round two first?" Frank laughed as Gerards hands went to his hips, rolling over on top of Gerard to trail kisses down his jaw,

"Maybe when you can keep your eyes open. You've got a while, I have to do my English paper."

"Didn't you already do that?" Gerard yawned as hands slid down Franks hips,

"Yeah. I'm gonna redo it. I'll break your hand if you touch my ass-" Gerard squeezed his ass with both hands, laughing at Franks middle finger.

"Okay. I'll get up eventually. Do your work, Frankie. Then we'll get french toast and coffee."

"Coffee." Frank hummed happily as he got up and tugged on some pyjama pants and one of Gerards hoodies. He grabbed a Red Bull from the fridge before opening up his laptop. He kept most of it the same, changing one of the paragraphs as Gerard entered the living room and yawned loudly,

_**When I pictured falling in love as a child, I always pictures a gorgeous women. I imagined she'd like the same music and I would always be able to make her laugh. Turns out, love isn't like the movies. It isn't even like the books that line my apartment, it's an overwelming feeling of fear of rejection and butterflies at the worst time possible.** _

_**I fell in love when I was sixteen. At first, I didn't understand why I always wanted to be around them or why I blushed whenever they were around. And then it clicked in my head that I didn't feel it for anyone else. Only this one person who changed my entire life.** _

_**Maybe it was because I fell in love with a man, the last person I ever pictured myself falling for. My best friend, the dork I grew up with and the man who makes me laugh daily. Was it like the fairytales? Did I rush in and declare my love for him? No. Did he eventually find out? Yes. Eight long years later.** _

_**Gerard is the only thing that has ever mattered to me. He's the reason I wake up every morning and get out of bed. Everything I do, and everything I will continue to do, is because I have him. He's finally mine and it's so much better than books or movies, the feeling of his chapped lips against my own will be engrave into my brain until my last breath. And I couldn't be happier about that.** _

_**You see, lo**_ _**ve is being there when nobody else is. It feels like walking into a room and knowing you're finally home. That is how I feel when I look at him and I hope it never changes.** _

_**It conclusion, Love is my favourite thing in the entire world. It's also one thing I hate more than words decribe. Does that make sense? No. Love isn't suppose to make sense. The most important things never do.** _

_**By Frank A Iero** _


End file.
